This invention relates to rocket missiles and especially to a rocket motor detonator device.
The rocket motor of a rocket missile carries a sufficient load of propellant to drive the missile to the extreme of its range. The ratio of the weight of the warhead explosive to the rocket motor propellant may be of the order of 1:6, for example. If the missile is not used at its extreme range, a substantial amount of unused motor propellant may be available for use as an explosive to enhance the blast capability of the rocket missile. To date, no means of detonating the unused portion of the motor propellant has been available.